Testimony
by AlexisRose84
Summary: Summary: Anna wants to move forward with her life a year after the attack. However, asking to provide a testimony brings it all back and her fear of everyone knowing. Alternate look to season 5. Complete
1. Part 1

**Testimony**

_**Summary: Anna wants to move forward with her life a year after the attack. However, asking to provide a testimony brings it all back and her fear of everyone knowing. Alternate look to season 5. **_

_**This story is not connected with my other one. However, I had thought to add this to my other story, but I just felt I was putting Anna through too much if I did. In this storyline, Anna nor Bates were ever accused of Mr. Green's death. I always thought this could have been a better way to explore that storyline, especially with Anna telling Bates how it could be nice to live where no one knew them. This will likely only be a few parts. Not a long story. **_

**Part One**

It was a beautiful day, Anna Bates thought, as she and her husband, John Bates, strolled on their way to work one morning. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh air, Anna happily sighed. While the last year had been a hard one, she knew things could only go up from here. Last year, Mr. Green had attacked her and nearly torn their lives apart. But now Green was dead. She was healing. She and her husband were now trying again for a baby. It made her feel all warm all over. Anna finally felt as though they were moving forward.

"What if we did a picnic today?" Anna questioned John. "We could sit out in the field under the sun instead of being cooped up inside all day."

"That sounds wonderful," John agreed. "We can ask Mrs. Patmore if she would be willing to get it ready for us."

"I'm sure she won't mind," Anna replied blissfully. She felt young again. Something about the weather that day made her feel nearly twenty years younger. She unlocked hands with her husband and spun around joyfully.

"I love seeing you this happy," John told her, smiling widely. He put his cane on his arm and gleefully picked her up to bring her close for a kiss. Anna sighed into his kiss and hugged him deeply.

"I love being this happy," she said, as John set her back down. "I wish we had today off. It is too beautiful to be inside."

"Maybe we can take a holiday soon. You and I both have some days saved up." This statement made Anna spin again. She reached her arms out as far as they could go and spun around a few times. When she stopped, she grabbed John's hand and gleefully swung it as they walked.

"Where would we go?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. Where would you like to go?" Anna twisted her lips in thought.

"Somewhere with a beach," she finally decided.

"Then a beach we will do," he replied.

"We definitely want to enjoy any free time we can get now, Mr. Bates," Anna said slyly. "Because, hopefully, we'll have a baby soon. It'll be much harder to travel then."

John just smiled and let out a small laugh. Seeing his wife in such a great mood after the past year made his heart incredibly pleased. He hated the turmoil she had been put through. The two of them had had a rough few years, but now it seemed they could move forward. The thought of a small baby that looked like his wife made his smile widen. He couldn't wait to see Anna's belly grow and then hold the small child, the mix of him and her. John knew that Anna would be a wonderful mother. He prayed it would happen soon for them. The two of them were ready to have a family.

XXX

"Thank you, Mrs. Patmore," Anna said with a bright smile, as she took the basket from the older woman. "It all looks so delicious."

"No problem," Mrs. Patmore replied. "I'm glad to see you so bright and cheery." John wasn't the only one who had noticed Anna's change of mood. Even though very few people knew what had happened that fateful day in the boot room, everyone had noticed the change in Anna's demeanor. She had been more withdrawn, less herself. Anna had snapped more at people and jumped at the mere sound of some things.

"Me too." Anna walked into the hallway and anxiously waited for John. It wasn't long after that she heard the familiar sounds of his walk coming down the stairs. There was the clank of his cane after every step. The sound was comforting and soothing. It was easy to tell her husband from everyone else with just his steps.

"Ready?" John asked when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes!" Anna grinned.

The two of them walked down to the gardens of Downton Abbey. They wanted to go where no one else was so they could just enjoy one another's company. Anna picked a spot next to a stream and laid down the blanket, Mrs. Hughes had given her to borrow.

The two of them sat down, as Anna began to dig in the basket and set all the food out. There were sandwiches, fresh fruit, bread, desserts, and some cheese.

"How many people does Mrs. Patmore think she's feeding?" John joked when he saw the abundance of food in front of them.

"I think she's just glad to see me in a good mood. She was so thrilled to hear I wanted to go on a picnic with you," Anna told him.

"Yes, everyone was worried about you," John replied. Anna looked up. "They would ask me about you and how you were doing." Anna's eyes fell downcast and she bit her lip. "Everyone just cares about you. They worried, but I know they are all happy to see you are doing better," John added, as he placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her eyes up to look at him. "I know I am."

"I am too," Anna agreed. "I'm so glad it's past us. We can finally move on." While Anna did still have moments where she struggled, she knew those moments didn't control her now.

"Do you think we could make a baby out here?" John asked with a wicked grin.

"Mr. Bates!" Anna scolded with a laugh. "What if we were found out? Do you want to give Mr. Carson a heart attack?"

"No, well we can't do that, can we?"

"No," Anna agreed. "We can't. Now eat all this food Mrs. Patmore packed us. You don't want to disappoint her."

XXXXXX

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Before they knew it, the sun had set and they were getting their coats to head home.

"Mr. Bates? Anna?" The two of them paused, surprised to hear Lord Grantham's voice call from the bottom of the stairs. They turned to face him.

"Yes, your Lordship?" John asked. Robert walked toward them and gave them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry to bother you when you are about to head home," he told them. "There is someone upstairs wanting to speak with you both in the library."

Robert led them two of them upstairs and into the library. When they came in, they saw a man whom neither of them knew and Lady Mary. It appeared Mary had been speaking with him, but when they both walked in the two of them became silent. The man immediately stood up and reached his hand out for John to shake it.

"Hello, my name is Elliot Cowell." After shaking John's hands, he reached out and shook Anna's as well. Both Anna and John were confused. "Take a seat please. We have a lot to discuss."

"Should I leave?" Robert questioned.

"Yes," Mary said strongly. "We will both go." Mary led her father out of the room, leaving Anna and John with the mystery man all alone.

"Who are you and why are you here?" John questioned the man.

"Yes, I'm sorry I am bothering the two of you so late in the evening. I missed the earlier train and I have somewhere else to be early in the morning. I am a lawyer for Ruth Davis."

"Who is that?" Anna asked. She felt uncomfortable about this man being here. It felt as though something else was about to be dropped on the two of them. She just wanted to get up, leave the room, and not find out why he was here.

"Well, Ruth is the lady who pushed Mr. Green into the busy road, which ultimately killed him."

Anna began to rub her wrist with her hand anxiously and she licked her lips.

"But why are you here? What do I have to do with any of that?"

"You don't. Not Mr. Green's death anyway. Ruth Davis was attacked by Mr. Green; she pushed him when he antagonized her and threatened to attack her again. I am trying to help her not get hung and receive less jail time."

"I still don't know what I have to do with any of this, Mr. Cowell." Anna felt a knot forming in her throat. It was making it hard for her to swallow.

"I have been tracking down anyone who may have been one of Mr. Green's victims. I was given reason to believe you may have been one of them." The color from Anna's face drained. How could he have found that out? So few people knew.

"And how did you find out this information?" John questioned harshly. Anna could feel John's concern next to her.

"Mr. Green told another servant of Lord Gillingham's Anna's name."

"What else did he tell him?" Anna knew John's anger was beginning to boil.

"I'm not sure that's relevant or important right now," Mr. Cowell stated uncomfortably. Anna knew what that meant. She was spoken of as a whore, a woman who willingly slept with him behind her husband's back. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I think it is," John argued.

"No," Anna said, placing her hand on John's arm to calm him. "It's not." She wasn't ready to hear the way she had been described. Her imagination could fill in the cracks.

Anna took a deep breath, "So why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"A testimony."

"Testimony?"  
"Yes, to the judge. I need you to tell the judge what happened to you. The judge needs to know that my client isn't evil or violent. If he knows the character of Mr. Green, my client may be able to get a lower sentence." Anna continued to rub her wrist anxiously.

"Who all would I have to tell it to?"

"Everyone in the courtroom. It's a high profile case."

"What does that mean?"

"It will likely make it into the papers too. Many people will be there."

Anna swallowed hard.

"Listen, you do not have to decide today. Take a few days and think on it. I know I am asking a lot. Just know, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think my client deserved to have her voice heard. Your testimony could make all the difference."

Mr. Cowell let himself out of the house and left Anna there shell shocked.

"I'll never be able to escape it, will I?" Anna cried. John gingerly pulled her to him and kissed her temple.

"Come on, let's go home."

_To be continued..._


	2. Part 2

**Part Two**

There was a thickness in the air as John and Anna walked back home and entered their cottage. John was extra cautious with Anna and insisted on doing everything to prepare for nighttime. It was much like those first few weeks when Anna had returned to their cottage after John learned the truth of her attack. He had been so kind, so patient with her. And now he was that way again tending to all her needs and making sure he didn't do anything that could possibly upset her.

"You don't have to walk on eggshells around me, John. I'm not going to break," Anna broke the silence. John's eyes glanced up at her from the stove, where he was preparing them some tea, and Anna met them back with a forced smile.

"I know you aren't, darling."

There were so many words standing between the two of them unsaid. In many ways, Anna was glad. She didn't want to talk about it right now. There was a heaviness on her chest ever since speaking with the lawyer. A woman, who had been attacked by the same man as she was, needed her help. She had to do it, right? Would it be fair of her to decline? How could she live with herself if the woman was hung for murder? Anna bit her lower lip. It just wasn't that simple.

If she testified, her secret would be out. Everyone in the house would know, but it would go further than that. She was a maid at House Grantham. Every time she went out for an errand or luncheon, the people she encountered would know of what happened to her. Whispers of her would carry out through town.

Some people might sympathize with her, but she was no fool. Many wouldn't believe her. She would be labeled a whore, an adulterer, or worse. She would have to relive her attack over and over again as the whispers would grow over town.

"What's on your mind?" John questioned. He sat Anna's tea on the table with a biscuit. Steam rose from the tea and dissipated into the air. Anna gave him a thankful smile before sighing.

"I'm not sure what to do," she answered honestly. "I know what the _right_ thing to do is; I'm just not sure I'm strong enough to do it."

"Well, you're the strongest woman I know," John replied. He pulled out his seat and sat down next to her, grabbing her hands into his. "You don't have to do it," John reassured her. "You aren't required to do a thing."

"But her life has been destroyed by Mr. Green. I could possibly help her. So, I should, shouldn't I?"

"Perhaps," John agreed. "What are your fears if you do testify?"

"Everyone finding out," Anna confessed. A few tears gathered on the edge of her eyes. "I will be talked about by everyone. I'll be called things. _You_….you'll probably be spoken about as well."

"I can handle it," John assured her. "And everyone we work with and work for, won't think poorly of you, Anna. They adore you. They know who you are. They'll only see you as stronger."

"Except Thomas," Anna added with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, if everyone knows, it's not something he can hold against you as leverage," John stated.

"I guess that's one condolence."

"Sleep on it tonight and don't make any hasty choices about what you will or will not do. Just know that I will support you either way."

XXXXX

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about last night?" Lady Mary asked, meeting Anna's eyes in the mirror. Anna sighed. She should know by now that Lady Mary wasn't one to drop things.

"He was a lawyer for the girl who killed Mr. Green, m'lady." Anna pinned the last pin into Mary's hair. She took a step back, before turning to the dress she needed to grab for sewing that morning.

"What did he want with you?" Anna paused and took a deep breath.

"He wants me to testify on her behalf, to explain what happened to me. Show who Green was."

"And are you?"

"I don't know," Anna replied honestly. "My secret will be out. Everything was just getting better. I….." a sharp breath left her lips. "I don't know if I'm resilient enough to do it."

Anna gave Mary a solemn smile and then walked out of the room. The heaviness on her chest was only growing. She felt unlike herself. She had never been one to put herself above others. She also was unsure that she would be believed. She knew how these things worked. How they had worked for her in the past. Anna shook away her thoughts.

"Oh I'm glad I found you, Anna," Ms. Baxter said at the end of the hall. "Lady Grantham needs me to patch this dress. Would you mind carrying it downstairs? I have a few more things to do and I don't want to forget." Anna was grateful for a moment where her mind could be off her recent struggles.

"Sure."

XXXXXX

"John," Anna said, as the two of them lay in bed that night. She heard a small sound escape his lips; he was almost asleep. Anna turned toward him. "John," she repeated more strongly. John's eyes opened to her. His face filled with worry when he saw the seriousness on her face.

"Anna? What is it, love?"

"I need to tell you something," Anna said. She glanced down. "I should have told you this before…"

"What?"

"I've never told you about my stepfather." The way Anna said his name made John's stomach fall. Anna began to tell him about how her stepfather would brush up against her or touch her in ways she was uncomfortable.

"I just knew he was going to do more," Anna added, her voice shaking. "So one night, when he came toward me, I stabbed him. My mom begged for him to let it go, but he wouldn't. I was taken in by the police and questioned. They didn't believe me," Anna began to cry. "I was thirteen, John. And they didn't believe me." John reached out to console her. Anna shook her head and regained her composure.

"Anyway, my mom finally got him to drop the charges. But I was sent away. It is how I ended up working here far away from home."

"Oh Anna, I am so sorry that happened to you," John told her. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know," Anna said truthfully. "It was from another life. I was another person." Anna looked to him desperately. "But it's why I never turned Mr. Green in to the police. I was afraid I wouldn't be believed again. I just couldn't go through that. Not being believed nearly destroyed me, John."

John pulled her into his strong arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her dearly. His hand ran up her arm and he sighed. He hated all his wife had had to endure.

"They won't believe her," Anna said into his chest. "Not on her own, anyway." Anna pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. "But maybe, if she has someone else who says the same thing they will."

John's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying, Anna?"

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to testify for her. For me. For everyone else who wasn't believed."

_To be continued..._


	3. Part 3

_Thank you everyone! _

**Part Three**

All of Anna's confidence from the previous night seemed to escape her as she stood in front of the entire Crawley family. Last night, she and John had decided it would be best to tell everyone her secret before it came out in the papers. At the time, Anna felt pretty confident in her decision, but being in front of them all made her knees quiver.

Anna had told Lady Mary of her plan. Mary had been very supportive and said she would help plan a time when Anna could tell everyone. Anna had been naïve and thought she would only be speaking with Lord and Lady Grantham, but there everyone sat in the library looking to her for an explanation on why their meal time had been pushed back so that a servant, of all people, could speak.

"Well now," the Dowager said frustratingly. Anna bit her lip. Perhaps this wasn't the best plan. Mary had offered to explain it all to them. Anna regretted not letting her, just in the moment earlier it had seemed better to come from her.

"Give her a minute, Grandmama," Mary stated, shooting Anna an encouraging nod. Anna took a deep breath. Just stick to the facts, she reminded herself. Nothing emotional. Just facts.

"Thank you all for letting me interrupt this evening," Anna stated shakily. "I didn't want to burden you with all of this, but something has changed. I felt I should tell you before you heard it from someone else." Anna swallowed and closed her eyes. She felt John's hand land on her shoulder and give her a reassuring squeeze.

"Last year when Dame Melba was performing, I went downstairs because I had a headache. Lord Gillingham's valet followed me down and he…" Anna paused. This was much harder than she had anticipated. Suddenly her mouth felt like cotton and a lump formed in her throat. Her eyes fell downcast to the floor, as she began to ring her hands together anxiously. "He attacked me and…." Anna let the rest linger. They could figure the rest out. She heard a gasp and her eyes darted up to see Lady Grantham's eyes full of concern. Anna had always thought she was kind. Sighing deeply, Anna continued. "Well, he's apparently hurt other girls as well. One of the girls killed him when he was taunting her. I have been asked to provide a testimony at his trial to help her and I have decided to do it. I wanted you all to know because it's going to be a high profile case." Anna paused and then added, "Thank you for your time."

It was then the room seemed completely silent. Anna's eyes darted over everyone in the room. Cora's face was still filled with shock and concern. Behind her stood Lord Grantham, who had turned away from everyone. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Rose, Edith, and Tom just all looked concerned. Mrs. Crawley gave her a reassuring smile. It was the Dowager that she couldn't read at all.

"But he's dead now, right?" The Dowager finally asked. "This man who attacked you?"

"Y..yes," Anna nervously replied, forgetting to use the titles she was supposed to use.

"Then I'm not sure what this is supposed to accomplish," Violet said dismissively. "I don't think our family name needs this attention right now."

"I think she's being rather brave," Mrs. Crawley interjected. "I will be happy to support you, Anna."

"Thank you, Mrs. Crawley."

"I agree," stated Tom.

It was then Lord Grantham turned around. He looked angry, angrier than Anna had ever seen him before. She stepped back and John held her steady. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she shouldn't have done this.

"This happened at my house?" Lord Grantham stated angrily. His face softened some when he saw the fear on Anna's face.

"Yes, m'lord," John answered for Anna, who had suddenly lost her voice.

"My house?" He repeated. "Was anyone else hurt by this man?" Concern now was laced with his anger.

"No," Anna squeaked out.

"Well, thank god for that at least," Robert muttered. "I can't believe…." He then turned to Anna apologetically. "I am so sorry that happened to you. I wish…" he paused again. "Nevertheless, we will support you in whatever you need."

"Yes," Cora added with her gentle smile. Anna felt her body relax some.

"Thank you," Anna replied earnestly.

XXXXX

After her confession in front of the Crawley's, Anna wasn't sure she could handle a repeat of it downstairs in the Servant's Hall. Mrs. Hughes and John both told Anna they would handle it and sent her home. They knew it had to come out now, though, because soon there would be pieces of the truth from upstairs trickling downstairs. Earlier Anna had thought it was best the truth come from her own mouth, but she was emotionally exhausted and trusted Mrs. Hughes and John to stick to the facts.

The next morning when Anna came into work with John, the entire downstairs fell quiet ad eyes fell on Anna. Anna immediately felt uncomfortable and out of place. It was Mr. Carson who stepped in.

"What is all of this? Back to work," his stern voice boomed. The hustle began back up. Anna was grateful and gave Mr. Carson a small nod. John gently led Anna into the Servant's Hall for breakfast. Anna quickly realized that Mrs. Patmore seemed to have cooked most of her favorite foods. No one seemed to talk to Anna as they ate. She could tell they were uncomfortable with the new information they had found out about Anna. It was as if they didn't want to say the wrong things. Even Thomas seemed unsure of what to say. Anna had never known him at loss for words. Daisy was the only one who seemed completely comfortable talking to Anna about what happened.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you, Anna. I wish I'd known. I would have knocked him over the head with a pan," Anna smiled up at the young girl. It was kind of nice having someone not afraid to talk to her.

"Daisy, stop piddling about," Mrs. Patmore bellowed. Daisy sheepishly grinned, before getting back to work. It was then Mrs. Patmore set down a large plate of food in front of Anna.

"Why does she get all of that?" Jimmy complained from the other end of the table. Mrs. Patmore just shot him a glance. Jimmy murmured under his breath, but dropped it.

Anna smiled graciously to Mrs. Patmore and then her face fell as she looked at her plate. There was no way she was going to finish even half of what was on her plate. She knew Mrs. Patmore shared her love through her cooking and so Anna was grateful for her kindness. She took a bite of a biscuit, right as Lady Mary's bell rang.

"Well that's a bit early," Mrs. Hughes stated. "Why don't you let me run up…"

"No," Anna told her with smile. She was actually grateful for a reason not to finish her pile of food. She grabbed a few of the biscuits to eat on the way up.

"I'll wrap it up for you," Mrs. Patmore called, as Anna grasped the tray to take up to Mary.

XXXXXX

"Is it as bad as you imagined it would be?" Lady Mary questioned Anna.

"I don't honestly know what I expected. Everyone is just, well quiet. Poor Mrs. Patmore made me a breakfast feast that could feed ten people," Anna giggled. "Daisy isn't afraid to talk to me. So at least there's that."

"It'll get better," Mary replied.

"Lady Mary, I was wondering if I could take tomorrow off."

"Tomorrow? Why?" Anna pulled Mary's finished tray off of her lap and placed it on the bottom of the bed so Lady Mary could get out and start getting dressed for the day.

"I'd like to go to the jail."

"The jail? Why?" Mary asked perplexed. Her eyes narrowed as it hit her. "Oh, to see the girl?"

"Yes, m'lady. I would like to talk to Ruth, know her story."

"Well then, of course."

XXXXXX

That night Anna couldn't sleep. The day had been rather long with everyone being awkward around her. Tomorrow was also going to be a big day with going to meet Ruth. John had offered to go with her, for which she was thankful. He told her that Lord Grantham had even encouraged him taking the whole day off to go with her.

Anna was so incredibly grateful that it appeared the Crawley family had all believed her. It was something she had feared, that some of them wouldn't. But they had surprised her. Perhaps she shouldn't have been. They knew her and her character. However, her mother had known her, had raised her, had loved her and she hadn't believed. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she remembered her mom sending her away. She wiped it away. No, she was glad to work for the Crawley family, who really did care about her and her husband. They had stood by them through so much and continued to do so when they could have turned them away a while ago.

"Anna, dear, get some sleep," John murmured into her ear. He was half asleep. His hand dangled over her belly and before she knew it she heard a soft snore escape his lips.

She tried to do as she was told and close her eyes, but sleep escaped her. She turned her thoughts to what tomorrow would bring. Anna wondered if she had made a mistake, telling everyone at Downton Abbey before even speaking with the girl. _No_, she told herself. People would start talking soon, it was better this way. She did wonder about the girl. Who she was, when she was attacked. Part of her wondered if it was after her and if she had said something…. No, Anna couldn't think that way. She had voiced those fears to John and he had shut them down, telling her that the vile man was at fault, never her. She sighed.

Finally hours later, she fell into a deep sleep.

_To be continued..._


	4. part 4

Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out my name mistake in Part 3. I was able to go back and fix it. Thank you all for reading, etc!

**Part Four**

John and Anna had woken up early in order to catch the train into London. They had to meet with Mr. Cowell first, Ruth's lawyer. He had been thrilled to hear that Anna was willing to testify at the trial. They planned on meeting with him at his office to go over a few things, before visiting hours at the prison where Ruth was staying.

To say Anna was anxious about today would have been an understatement. The deep sleep she had gotten the night before, had been a mere two hours. She had woken early, and so she worked on deep cleaning the entire house before John awoke. He insisted on making her breakfast before they left and forced her to rest some. As kind as that had been, Anna hadn't been able to rest. Her confidence was slipping again. While she knew she was doing the right thing, she wasn't sure her voice was going to matter.

"Anna, dear," John's voice broke her thoughts, "We're here." Anna stopped in her tracks and looked to her left. There stood the small building Mr. Cowell had told them to go. It stood on a block between several other businesses and could easily have been missed if you weren't looking for it.

However, when they walked in, they saw it was a pretty impressive place. It was ornately decorated. Anna immediately wondered who Ruth's family were that could afford such a lawyer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, come on in," Elliot Cowell said from his doorway. "I've been waiting for you." The two followed Mr. Cowell into his office. It was then that Anna noticed just how young he looked. He had to have just gotten out of school recently. His dark eyes sparkled, as he pointed to the chairs in front of his desk and he asked them to sit down. Anna could see the hope on his face from them showing up.

"Am I the only one you have found to testify?" The sparkle in Elliot's eyes faded slightly, but he shook his disappointment away and just smiled.

"Yes, but we are very grateful. I am glad you were able to find this place. It's new to our firm. My dad works out of the other one." Ah there it was, a family of lawyers. It explained how someone so young could afford such a place.

"It's very nice," Anna stated.

"Thank you. Now, I asked the two of you here so that we can go over exactly what will be expected of you for the trial. I want you to know what you are getting yourself into. If you want to back out at any time, you can."

"I won't," Anna replied strongly, although there was some doubt in the back of her mind. John reached over and gave her hand a loving squeeze.

"That is really great to hear, Mrs. Bates. It is important to both Ruth and me that you don't feel pressured in anyway. So, if that changes, please let us know."

"She will," John assured him.

"Good, now let's go over the first steps. I will first ask you to write down your testimony. You will explain what happened and how it happened. The more details, the better." Anna cringed, but nodded. "This will be given to the judge. You will then come back and testify on the stand. I will ask you questions first and then the other lawyer will be allowed to ask you some questions, as well. He may try to trip you up or try to make it seem like it was your fault. It is important to stick to the facts. Closer to the trial we will go over this in more detail. After that, you should be done. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I do," Anna said, less sure than earlier.

"Anna's quite strong, Mr. Cowell. I don't think you have much to worry about."

While Anna loved hearing John praise her, she did wonder if he was holding her up too highly. The more real this got; the more fear she felt within herself.

XXXXX

Walking into the prison brought Anna back to the time when John was being held in there. It seemed like a completely different life. The two of them had been through so much since then. Anna wondered if the two of them would ever have a normal life. A life without suspected murders, prison, attacks, and trauma. She wasn't sure why the universe seemed so against them. Yet the two of them still always pulled out ahead, still more in love than previously.

Anna had asked John to let her talk with Ruth alone. She felt Ruth would be more likely to open up if it was just Anna. She walked through the cold halls and was led into a room. There the girl sat. The girl was much younger than Anna and Anna nearly gasped at how young she appeared. Other than her youth, Anna noticed how haunted this young girl looked. Life had not been kind to her; that was obvious. However, as soon as Anna walked in, the girl stood and gave her a kind smile.

"Mrs. Bates?" Ruth questioned. She tucked her dark hair behind her ear and sat when Anna sat.

"Yes," Anna replied kindly. Her eyes narrowed. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Nineteen," the young girl replied. Anna's heart skipped a beat. The girl had hardly lived yet. "I really appreciate you coming. Elliot has found four other girls, but you were the only one to say yes."

Four? Had Anna heard that right? Green had ruined at least six girls' lives. The thought made Anna sick to her stomach. Six girls whose lives would never be the same again; six girls who would always have to hold the weight of him for the rest of their lives.

"I hope I can help," Anna said sincerely. "I will do all I can."

"I don't expect much," Ruth replied with a sigh. "But Elliot is determined that he can fix all of this. I'm afraid he's naïve, Mrs. Bates." Ruth's green eyes fell down towards the table and her lower lip began to quiver.

"You keep calling Mr. Cowell, Elliot. Do you two know each other outside of this?"

At this Ruth smiled. "Yes," her eyes meeting with Anna's. "We've known each other our entire lives. My mother is a seamstress and has worked on his mother's dresses for years. When my mum would work at his house, the two of us would play for hours outside or in his nursery. I would say he's rather in love with me. It makes him quite the optimist in this situation. His father is furious at him for taking me, the seamstress's girl, as a client. Elliot doesn't care, though. He's never cared much about any of that."

Anna could see how much Ruth's face lit up talking about Mr. Cowell and it broke her heart. Two sweet souls pulled apart by that vile man.

"Do you mind telling me your story? I can tell you mine too, if you'd like."

Ruth slowly nodded her head and started to fidget with her hands.

"My mum was called to fix a seam in Lady Wilkinson's dress. I worked with my mum at her small shop. My mum was very busy that day and sent me in her place. After I finished, I went to the downstairs to leave, as I had been taught. Apparently everyone was gone for a party or something, I don't know. Well, before I knew it, I was being pulled into a room and then he…" Ruth stopped. Anna reached over and gingerly took her hand.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anymore."

"But that's just the beginning of it," Ruth whimpered. "When I came home, I told my parents. I looked awful. And they didn't believe me. Maybe my mum did, I don't know. But my dad said I was making up stories and wanted to cover up my sin. After that, they pretended nothing had happened." Ruth paused to wipe away the tears in her eyes. "But it had and soon, I found out I was expecting."

"Oh, Ruth. Do you need to take a break?" Ruth shook her head and continued.

"My parents sent me away to have the baby." Ruth looked Anna in the eyes. There was that haunting-ness again. Ruth shook her head, as if to shake her tears away, and pushed through with her story. "I don't know what the baby was. I didn't want to know, but sometimes I regret it. Maybe I should have seen it. But my parents would have never let me bring it home anyway." Both Anna and Ruth swallowed hard.

"After I came home, my dad told me he found a job for me in London. They sent me away; they didn't want me at home anymore. I lost my will to live, you know. Then one day, I ran into Elliot. I hadn't seen him in years. I told him what happened, and he actually believed me," Ruth's eyes shinned again. "About a week after that, I was waiting at the busy cross section. I felt a presence behind me and turned. And there he was, Mr. Green. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. He started taunting me. So I pushed him. I pushed him right into the street and he was hit by a car."

"Elliot decided then to be my lawyer and he's been searching for people to help me ever since. It means the world to me, to us, that you would be willing to testify for me."

"Of course," Anna stated. It was then Anna realized she was crying. "I will do whatever I have to do for you and for us. Mr. Green was a vile man. We won't let him win."

Ruth gave her a weary smile.

"Time's up," the prision guard interrupted.

"I'll come back," Anna promised. "And I will share my story too, if you'd like next time."

As Anna left the prison, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of life Ruth and Elliot would have right now if it weren't for Green targeting poor Ruth again. Her heart broke for the young couple, and when she made it outside to John, her body broke into sobs.

"Oh, John," she cried.

"Shh," John murmured in her ear. In many ways, hearing Ruth's story brought a lot back for Anna. Although Anna had been way more fortunate than Ruth, the attack still stayed with her. She could never completely escape it.

_To be continued..._

**_I think there is only one part left of the story. The point of this story was making the decision to testify and leading up to the testimony. I hope you've enjoyed it! _**


	5. Part 5

**Part Five**

A month had passed.

Anna stood anxiously in front of the mirror of the hotel they were staying in and adjusted her hat for the fifth time that morning. Her hands shook, as she pinned a spot that wouldn't stay put. She brought her hands together in front of her and squeezed them tightly in an attempt to still them. There was a knot at the bottom of her throat.

"You can still back out," John's voice came from the other corner of the room. Anna met his eyes in the mirror. He was sitting in a chair, putting his shoes on his feet.

"No," Anna replied with a sigh. "I am going to do it. It's just now that it's here…" her voice faded away and she shook her head. Anna turned toward her husband and gave him a small smile. "Its's silly, really. Everyone we know, knows already."

John stood up and walked toward his wife. He gently grabbed her shoulders and gave them a loving squeeze.

"It's not silly," he reassured her. "What you are doing is very brave. I am proud of you." Anna sunk her body into his chest and he held her tightly. "Today will be a hard day, but I know you can do it."

"I can," Anna agreed. She pulled away and met John's gaze. "I worry for Ruth. I am worried I will make things worse instead of better. I remember how they twisted things that Mrs. Hughes and Lord Grantham said at your trial. Ruth is so young and has been through so much…."

"Shh," John cut off. "Just remember what Mr. Cowell said. Stick with the facts and don't let them get you flustered." Anna nodded.

For the past month, Anna had been working weekly with Mr. Cowell on what to expect when she went up to the stand to testify. He explained that it was extremely important for Anna to only stick to the facts. She needed to remain stoic and not get emotional. He also said that she didn't have to answer anything she was uncomfortable with. They had gone over the questions he would ask, as well.

Despite all the practice, Anna was terrified of what today would bring. She was worried she would say the wrong things. She knew she needed to do it. It was the right thing to do. She wanted to give a voice to all of the people Green had hurt. She wanted to help Ruth in any way that she could. Anna had met Ruth every time she came into London to visit with Mr. Cowell. The two of them had gotten close. Anna prayed that Ruth would receive a small sentence and would be able to have a life with Mr. Cowell one day.

Mr. Cowell was the one who had set them up in London for a few nights, so that they wouldn't have to travel back and forth throughout the trial. Anna and John were both grateful for him getting them a room. It was in a very nice hotel. However, Anna hadn't been able to enjoy much of it. She hoped once her testimony was over today, that she and John would be able to enjoy their next couple of nights.

"Would you like to go and eat?" John asked, as he brushed a stray hair off of her cheek.

"I don't know if I could eat," Anna replied honestly. "But I can try."

XXXXXX

As Anna had expected, she wasn't able to eat anything for breakfast. She did drink some tea and a bite or two of some toast. John didn't appear as anxious as his wife, Anna noticed, as he finished up his large plate of breakfast foods.

"I am worried, you know," John said being able to read her mind. Anna nearly jumped at his voice, because the two of them had sat in silence the entire time. John reached out and grabbed her hand. "You are my wife and I love you. I wish I could do this for you." Anna smiled.

"I know," she bit the bottom of her lip.

"Try to eat some more," John encouraged. "We don't need you fainting," John lightly joked. Anna let out a small chuckle. There was a comfortableness of being here with her husband. No matter how today went, how the rumors spread, she knew she had him by her side.

Anna picked up her toast and took another bite to appease her husband.

"We have a little time before we have to be at the courthouse, would you like to walk around?"

Anna nodded. Some fresh air sounded nice.

XXXXX

The walk around London did little to ease Anna's sour stomach. The closer they got to the time she needed to be at the courthouse, the more her stomach churned. Anna tried to push it away from her thoughts, but nothing worked. She noticed that John was trying to distract her by showing her things along the way, but she couldn't get out of her own head. Today was going to be a big day. A scary day. But an important one.

When they got to the courthouse, Anna was surprised to see Lady Mary, Mrs. Hughes, and Lord and Lady Grantham standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" Anna asked in shock. She hadn't expected anyone to come. She knew her testifying could put a stain on the House Grantham, so she thought they would have stayed away from the scandal as much as possible.

"We knew you were testifying today," Lord Grantham replied.

"Yes," Lady Mary added. "And we wanted to show everyone that we support you."

"That…..that's…I'm speechless. You didn't have to do that," Anna finally got out.

"We did," Lady Grantham replied.

Having the physical support of House Grantham made Anna's heart swell. She knew they had believed her, but to see them here at the courthouse added another level she couldn't explain. Anna wondered if all the other girls had had the support she was having now, if they would have had the courage to speak up as well. Had Anna known they would have supported her earlier, maybe Anna would have said something after it had happened. Anna thought about all the scared people out there who couldn't speak up for fear of not being believed or being blamed.

"Thank you," Anna told the four of them sincerely. She knew that their support was unprecedented and not common in the world they lived in. She grabbed John's hand before meeting his eyes, "And you," she added.

Then her eyes glanced up at the doors and she began to walk up toward them. The fear that had been within Anna's body seemed to disappear. She knew in that moment that her testimony could potentially help someone. If not today, they would one day in the future.

**The End**


End file.
